Ultimate Chaos Control
by Zelos Fujibayashi Jr
Summary: I'm taking a break from this fic because I would like more reviews, I just really want to know if anyone wants me to continue it. this fic is set 5 years after Sonic Adventure 2. this is my first fic please R
1. Prologue

Ultimate Chaos Control: Prologue  
  
Outside Space Colony ARK  
Atmospheric Entry: 59 seconds  
  
"We actually did it" Shadow thought in triumph. Even with Sonic's help defeating FinalHazard was harder than it looked. His white fur was singed in several places due to the lasers emitted from the beast. He didn't feel them even though he was extremely tired.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye while he was looking at the ARK that was currently burning through Earth's atmosphere he saw Sonic shout, "No way that's getting through!" At that moment a memory of Maria replayed through Shadow's mind as he looked towards Earth. It was when he was shot from the ARK in an escape pod so many years ago. "Shadow!?" said Maria who was grasping her chest from a wound. "Give them all a chance to be happy."  
  
Escaping back to reality Shadow responded in his mind, "I will Maria." Both of the hedgehogs were close to the ARK Sonic yelled the warning, "Now Shadow!" Shadow looked into the eyes of his partner as they raised their hands above their heads. Chaos energy flowing from their bodies and into their hands. The two super forms screamed in unison, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"  
  
An aurora of green light surrounded both hedgehogs and the ARK. With a bright flash of light the ARK was in its original orbit. Sonic yelled in triumph "Yeah, we did it Shadow!" Upon hearing no response Sonic looked for his friend and only found Shadow's fire bracelet. "Oh no."  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it," Shadow screamed aloud into the void of space as he was falling thorough Earth's atmosphere. He didn't have enough energy to warp himself along with the ARK. Then he thought of Maria, "Maria this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you."  
  
He tilted his head back to view the Earth one last time. Awed by the beauty he closed his eyes and thought of Maria once more. After a moment he let the darkness take him and he fell faster toward Earth as the power of his Super form dissipated. "Maria, I'm coming." And in a flash of bright light he disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Aboard Space Colony ARK  
  
Sonic walked toward the control room grieving for the friend that died and he could do nothing to help him. As he approached the door it opened automatically. Everyone's eyes turned towards him as he walked through the door.  
  
Rouge was the one who broke the silence that seemed to last an eternity. Even thought she knew the answer she asked anyway, "Sonic where's Shadow?"  
  
A wave of sadness passed over Sonic's eyes as he looked down and shook his head. "He didn't make it!" he said trying to hold back his tears. He walked toward Rouge and handed her Shadow's bracelet.  
  
Rouge's eyes began to water as she took the bracelet from him, "Sonic, do you think the Professor created him," She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. Rouge continued, "Shadow to carry out his revenge for all those living on Earth?"  
  
Sonic took a deep breath and looked in her eyes, "I'm not sure, but he was what he was a brave and heroic hedgehog who gave his life for this planet."  
  
"I guess your right," she responded as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
* * *  
  
Eggman and Tails were talking by one of the view ports of the command station. "As a child I always looked up to my grandfather for all the things he accomplished." His face brightened at the memory, "He was my hero, and I wanted to be a great scientist like him." Then he remembered what his grandfather had created the station for by what he read from the G.U.N. reports, the BioHazard, and the FinalHazard, "But did he really mean to destroy is?"  
  
Tails thought about the question for a moment and reconciled on the adventure, "I don't know, but one thing is for sure. We all did it together!"  
  
Eggman smiled, it was the first true smile shown in a very long time, "Your right."  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue was looking at Earth through one of the view ports, her thoughts were elsewhere, when Knuckles walked up to her. "So Rouge, going off again to find those jewels that you love so much?" He asked as he looked at her and the Earth.  
  
She thought for a moment, "No, I'm going to take a break for awhile. Because it' to much hard work for to little pay." She turned to face him and looked in his eyes, "Besides I have something better on my mind than jewels right now." She paused to look away then continued, "It'll all work out, you'll see."  
  
It took Knuckles a few seconds to figure her point and then responded, "Whatever you say."  
  
* * *  
  
Sonic was looking at Earth shedding tears and grieving for his lost friend. "Shadow, The ultimate life form," he whispered to himself.  
  
Amy walked up behind him and leaned down so she could see Sonics reflection in the viewport. She asked in her always cheery mood, "What's wrong Sonic?"  
  
He wiped away his tears and turned to look at her. "Oh, it's nothing. Let's go home to the planet that's as cool and blue as me."  
  
They all walked out of the control room but Sonic stayed a few moments and started to leave. Before he crossed the threshold of the room he looked over his shoulder and said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "Sayonara. Shadow the Hedgehog." He waved his hand then looked forward and left the room on which he hoped he would never see again.  
  
· · · 


	2. Past and Present Memories

Ultimate Chaos Control: Chapter 1  
Past and Present Memories  
  
Five Years Later  
  
Sonic woke up from his nightmare his body drenched in sweat. Shadow's death had been haunting his dream's for weeks again. He looked at his bed side clock, it was midnight. Yawning as he got out from bed he went to the bathroom to take a shower. "No use to go back to sleep because I won't be able to anyway," he said to himself.  
  
He turned on the water and stepped under it, once it was warm, letting it flow down his body. The sound of the water dropping to the ground, like the sound of rain, calmed him allowing him to release his stress. He put in a CD into his shower radio and put the song on Escape from the City. When the song was done he stepped out and started to dry off.  
  
Going through his daily routine he went to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee and started to make breakfast despite the hour. He flipped through the channels until he saw a rerun of a documentary of the ARK incident. It brought back unpleasant thoughts of what happened on that day so he turned it off. The only thing that documentary didn't say was that Sonic once back on Earth found a cliff that no one else had ever visited before and made a gravesite for Shadow. The cliff was overlooking Mt. Fuji, which was by far all that Shadow deserved.  
  
Since he had nothing to do and not planning on going back to sleep Sonic walked out of his apartment and onto the streets of Tokyo. Sonic lived in the less populated quarter in order to avoid the press and hoards of adoring fans. But tonight he didn't care and started walking towards downtown.  
  
He wondered what his friends were doing and exactly where they were. To start off Tails was a head engineer who was under government pay to try to make to the moon like it once was before the ARK fired upon it. Sonic looked up to check on how it looked, "he's doing a good job to, halfway done."  
  
Knuckles went back to Angel Island to watch over the Emeralds and Chaos. They came in contact every now and then, but just enough time to update each other on what is going on. It's been about three months since their last meeting.  
  
Amidst the chaos of what the ARK had created for crashing into Earth, England's Crown Jewels was stolen. Scotland Yard hired Rouge once they were able to find her. Missing the fun of the chase she agreed to help them. From the news he had heard that she had almost found them on several occasions.  
  
Amy went to America to see that sights and get away from the press since see really did nothing to help out. Surprisingly, he still hasn't heard from her yet. Although he didn't show it he worried for her.  
Teenagers who were coming home from clubs recognized Sonic and asked him for autographs. this made Sonic realize why he decided to stay away from downtown Tokyo, so he started to head back home once he was done.  
  
Then finally, there was Eggman who was working on some sort of Earth Defense Force, with the top military, technology, and scientific leaders of the world. But of course before he started that he was in prison for two years until the government pardoned him once he came up with the idea of making the EDF. Sonic has gone to see him several times and they have gotten along perfectly.  
  
Sonic wondered when he would be doing something to help the world, instead of being a heroic icon. He walked a few blocks down the street and then had the feeling that someone was watching him from behind. He turned around and no one was there. "That's strange." He said aloud to himself. He started walking again unaware of the adventure that was about to take place.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel Island was green and lust just like the Mystic Ruins that it once was part of. The only inhabitant of the floating island was its guardian Knuckles. He had finished rebuilding the shrine for the Emeralds three years ago, now he looked at the stars in the night because he couldn't get any sleep. "They're so beautiful," he thought to himself "I wonder when I'll go up there again."  
  
The Master Emerald shot a flash of green light that startled Knuckles. He went to go look into the Emerald; he didn't get what it was trying to tell him because it was just showing him stars. "What ever it is it can't be good I've got to go tell Sonic." With that he ran toward the edge of the island, jumped off and glided toward Tokyo.  
  
* * *  
  
He awoke in a rainforest housed by its canopy. A moment of dread passing through his face. Looking towards the sky two falling stars flew past. "So it starts now after all of this time, they're coming." Then he started to run to warn a friend for what will happen if 'they' weren't stopped.  
  
* * *  
  
The planet of Pluto was small and as blue as ice. Then a white line appeared right next to it and alien ships started to slowdown as their trip from slip space came to a slow crawl. "Lord Nakashi, we have arrived at the target galaxy." Lieutenant Sonato reported.  
  
"Good, now find the planet with the Emeralds and tell me once when you find it." Nakashi responded.  
  
* * *  
  
Alarms were blaring on the control deck of the flagship of the Earth Defense Force (EDF). Speakers saying orders and pure pandemonium proceeding. A Staff Sergeant ran up to Eggman and said "Sir, the mainframe is detecting a huge space anomaly near Pluto and seismographs are reading a huge amount of new material that we have never seen before."  
  
"Patch it through to the command chair" Eggman responded. "When was the anomaly detected?"  
  
"The readout has said they have been there for half and hour but we only picked them up just now." The SSGT responded a bead of sweat trickling down his face.  
  
"How could this be possible we should have detected this earlier? Have the system checked to see what went wrong."  
  
"Right away sir." The soldier snapped a salute and ran off.  
  
· · · 


	3. The Rising Storm

Ultimate Chaos Control: Chapter 2  
The Rising Storm  
  
Outside Earths Atmosphere  
Space Colony ARK  
  
The space colony ARK floated adrift in space, silent and dead with no signs of life even seen. In it's endless rotation around the orbit of Earth. Suddenly, it fired it thrusters and the Eclipse Cannon was aimed at the alien ships near Pluto. All the lights turned on and all of the Cannon systems were starting up. A brilliant green light started to gather at the tip of the Eclipse Cannon, and ions of energy were flowing up the cannons lateral lines. The light disappeared, and then a beam shot out in the infinite space. It split into two separate beams as it passed the planet Jupiter racing at hundreds of thousands of miles per hour. The beams collided into two of the alien ships, ripping through their armor like it was nothing. The atmospheres of the ships were spewing out into space along with the crew and other ship components. The ships then violently exploded hurdling debris into space some colliding with other ships.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Nakashi, the Intrusion and Nova have been destroyed." Lieutenant Sonato added in mass panic his blood red hair was now in a mess to find out what happened, "the Cartographer and the Nemesis are heavily damaged."  
  
"Call all of the fleet to a full stop!" Nakashi ordered. The massive amount of ships, nearly a quarter million in all, started to shut down their engines, slowing down to a complete stop. "Admiral Le-Fang find out what in Gaia's name hit my fleet." Nakashi turned and started to head to his quarters he look over his shoulder and said, "And do not fail me Admiral because if something happens like this again it will be your last."  
  
Le-Fang fully knowing what this meant because it was how he was put into his position quickly said, "Yes, sir." And started issuing orders to his subordinate officers who frantically told other to help them find out what went wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
Fortunately barely anyone saw the beam that was fired from the ARK. This was mostly because everyone was asleep. Those who did see it though were reminded of the time five years ago when the ARK fired its first beam at the moon.  
  
And also some of our hero's saw the beam. Knuckled was currently gliding over the Kyoto region when he saw the beam. It caused him to jump and he started a free fall before he was able to regain control of himself and continue his journey towards Tokyo which at his current speed would be just half an hour.  
  
During this time he recalled the events that happened five years ago. He wished that he could go beck to those days and relive the adventure. He then noticed the lights of the city and wondered how long he had been thinking about the past. When he was close to Sonic's house he started his decent towards the ground. After he took the elevator to his friend's apartment he walked towards the door and knocked. Minutes later he tried to see if the door was open to see if Sonic was home. It was locked and Knuckles started to get impatient. He sat down by the door and decided to wait for his friend. He soon drifted off into the world of dreams. Strangely Chaos was in them.  
  
* * *  
  
Alarms were blaring on the moon base, and personnel were running towards their emergency stations. The person who was the most surprised to see this phenomenon with the ARK was the lead scientist Tails. If fact he was looking directly at the abandoned space station before it fired recalling memories from five years ago.  
  
The soldiers on the moon base were prepping gear and checking all weapon systems incase the ARK was hijacked and the person was planning to fire on the Earth or the moon. The only problem was that if the ARK fired upon the moon the base and the remnants and repairs would be completely destroyed.  
  
Tails walked up to one of the Sergeants and told him to get a squad ready for infiltration and just in case a firefight and meet him at the landing bay. Tails plan was to take a drop ship to the ARK and see if anyone has taken it over. If no one had, then Tails would simply deactivate it. Tails hoped and prayed that it was the latter, because if it wasn't the ARK had enough defense systems to wipe out a small army in a single volley.  
  
* * *  
  
Sonic was walking back to his apartment when he saw the ARK fire he shuddered at the memory and then a wave of sadness hit him when his mind thought of Shadow. He would never forget that day because of the death of an enemy who became his friend. It was now nearly dawn in Tokyo and Sonic started to head back to his apartment to get situated and contact his friends to see if they knew anything that happened.  
  
When he arrived at his door he nearly jumped because he saw Knuckles was outside sleeping. He was surprised that one of his friends beat him to the punch. He unlocked his door and watched the sunrise from the balcony outside the door. After a dawn Sonic roused Knuckles from his sleep. "Hey Knuckles, wake up."  
  
* * *  
  
Knuckles was dreaming of some sort of space battle of another race on Earth that was before the Emeralds were made according to Chaos who was narrating. The Earth ships meet in space against the alien ships and opened fire. After what felt like hours the barrage of weapons stopped and there were only scratches on the alien ships that were hit with missiles that had the power of a nuclear warhead.  
  
The alien ships returned fire and destroyed the entire Earth fleet in a matter of minuets. This made Knuckles frightened because he had never seen anything with that much power. Chaos then told Knuckles urgently "You must stop." He was then jostled from his sleep and he opened his eyes to see an old friend in which he needed to give urgent news to. Before he got up he connected the dream to what he saw in the Master Emerald and he knew that it had to be a fact.  
  
· · · 


End file.
